


Don't Know What You've Got

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MER!!!!, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: A series of kisses (from before everything went wrong).





	Don't Know What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTH MER I HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!

Gideon is drunk. Gideon is teetering dangerously close to _blackout_ drunk, and Lili is not even close, and he hates that this happens every time. “Wha’s with your _tolerance?”_ he asks, aware of how badly he’s slurring but completely unable to do anything about it. Liliana takes another sip of her bright blue martini – those things are like, 50% alcohol and he could only handle two of them – with a smugly raised eyebrow. Gideon slumps further into the bar, frowning at her.

“I’m not a lightweight,” she answers simply, and then she reaches over his head to grab his remaining shot of Fireball and downs it in one go. Gideon groans. She laughs at him, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry; I’ll let you sober up on the way home.”

* * *

Gideon is drunk, but not very, because he has class tomorrow and he’s not as irresponsible as Lili seems to think. Gideon is drunk because it’s a party, and his roommate is playing some convoluted card game in the corner with a gnomish girl Gideon doesn’t recognise. He sits on the floor beside them, and Hamid startles, clearly not expecting anyone to join them. “Keep playing,” Gideon says with a smile, giving a permissive gesture. Hamid’s mouth twists with poorly hidden amusement. _He looks pretty like that,_ Gideon thinks, but he keeps it to himself.

The girl (Silva, Hamid calls her) wins the game, and she’s got a flush in her cheeks that might be excitement or drunkenness, but it’s a good look either way. “You wanna play?” Silva asks, smiling at him with a twinkle in her eyes, and Gideon puts up his hands.

“It’s a little too complicated for me,” he says with a grin. Silva reaches out and puts a hand on Hamid’s knee, and the halfling blinks up from reshuffling the cards.

She purrs, “Hamid’s a really good teacher,” and yep, the pink across her cheeks is definitely from drinking. Hamid gives him a Look, and Gideon nearly rolls his eyes at the _please help_ evident in his boyfriend’s face.

He uncrosses his legs to stand back up, but not before reaching out to kiss Hamid’s cheek. “He certainly is, but I can’t say I’m a good student.” And the way Silva’s face falls at the show of affection – while both expected and what Gideon was going for in the first place – nearly makes both him and Hamid break out laughing.

* * *

Gideon likes living in his own dorm, which is the main reason he encouraged Hamid to move in with Liliana. Also, it means he can pick them up for dates, which is definitely a benefit. He knocks on their door at six o’clock sharp and then leans back against the wall as he waits for Hamid to answer. (Lili’s working tonight, so it’s just the two of them. Gideon has plans to get absolutely _trashed.)_

The seconds drag on, and Gideon frowns, He takes a step forward to knock again, but the door opens suddenly, and Hamid nearly walks straight into him. “Have fun, boys!” Lili calls from inside, probably sat at her worktable like she almost always is, and Hamid closes the door behind him.

“Everything alright?” Gideon asks, taking in Hamid’s slightly-unfocused eyes and his rumpled blazer.

“Fine!” Hamid says, clicking his fingers and Presitigitating himself perfect again. He smiles awkwardly up at Gideon and assures him, “Fine, yes, I’m absolutely—” he puts a hand to his mouth— “mm. I think Lili bruised me.” Gideon snorts and takes his other hand, twining their fingers together.

“She does that.” Hamid makes a noise of assent, and he sounds so put out about it that Gideon can’t help but laugh.


End file.
